jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Biker ½
| image= | tag= | author=Calum J. Wallace | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=15 (Revised version) 41 (Older version) | words=86, 180 (Revised version) 118, 952 (Book 1 of Older version only) | pub_date=December 25th, 2000 | update=April 24th, 2003 August 17th, 2008 (revised) | current_status= }} Biker ½ is written by Calum J. Wallace and began online publication on December 25th, 2000.Post at RAAC - Retrieved 13-01-2017 It currently stands incomplete at two prologues and 13 chapters (41 chapters in the Original version), the most recent of which was published on April 24th, 2003.Post at RAAC - Retrieved 13-01-2017 Description Plot Book 1: Birth of a Modern Legend Prologue 1 Prologue 2 Chapter 1: In a World Gone Bad... (In Which a Heroine is Introduced, and a Hero Arrives)Chapter titles for the older version are as follows: BOOK 1 (1) In a World Gone Bad... (2) Unleashed (3) It's All in the Family (4) The Plot Thickens (5) You Can't Make Me Change My Mind (6) I Seen Your Mommy (7) Quiet Day at the Tendo Dojo (8) Calm Before the Storm (9) One Wedding and a Fuck-up (10) Public Enemy #9 (11) Pickled Monkey or What? (12) The Canine One (13) Drinking Blood is Not a Crime (14) Trouble Brewing (15) Break Something Tonight (16) Chinese Werewolf in Tokyo (17) This Time it's War! (18) Welcome to the Madhouse (19) Of Wolf and Man (20) The Shit Hits the Fan (21) Kill, Crush and Destroy (22) I Wanna Destroy (23) Repercussions (24) Go Wild (25) And One for the Road (26) Here We Go Again (27) The Quick and the Dead (28) Death and Destruction for Fun and Profit (29) End of the Beginning BOOK 2 (1) Recovery (2) Just Add Kounji (3) Dream of Mirrors (4) Hope Returns (5) Kansas is Goin' Bye-Bye (6) Here Come the Men in Black (7) The Dance Macabre (8) Paradise City (9) Back in the USSR (10) The Daily Grind (11) Announcing the Annual Great Snake Hunt! (12) Attack of the Overstuffed Platypus Chapter 2: Renegade Trucker and the Fire Maiden (In Which We Meet Our Hero's Mother, and Her Best Mate Meets His Daughter) Chapter 3: Wayward Son (In Which Our Hero Meets His Mother, and a Tense Situation Occurs) Chapter 4: Girls with Guns (In Which a Bunch of Gun-fondling Takes Place, and Nabiki Discovers Something that Scares Bejeezus Out of Her) Chapter 5: Birds of a Feather (In Which Nabiki Tries to Get Some Answers, and We meet a Few of Akane's Friends) Chapter 6: Raising Hell (In Which Ryoga Arrives and a Club is Attended) Chapter 7: The Place We Once Called Home (In Which Construction Begins, and Nabiki Gets Another Nasty Shock) Chapter 8: Only Half Alive (In Which We Meet a Tragic Little Rich Girl and a Trebuchet) Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm (In Which Our Heroes Have a Quiet Day While a Lot of Other People Have Anything But) Chapter 10: Waiting for the Wheel to Turn (In Which Various People Have Revealing Conversations, and Various Amazons Continue Their Odyssey) Chapter 11: This Mean Old Town (In Which a Spark Becomes a Flame) Chapter 12: First Blood Part 1 (In Which a Flame Becomes a Fire) Chapter 13: First Blood Part 2 (In Which a Fire Becomes a Blaze) Notes RAAC Posting History *Book 1 - Chapter 1 25/12/00 *Book 1 - Chapter 2 29/12/00 *Book 1 - Chapter 3 31/12/00 *Book 1 - Chapter 4 11/01/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 5 14/02/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 6 14/02/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 7 14/02/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 8 14/02/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 9 14/02/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 10 24/01/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 11 08/03/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 12 29/03/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 13 29/03/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 14 29/03/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 15 29/03/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 16 29/03/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 17 18/04/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 18 18/04/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 19 18/04/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 20 01/05/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 21 30/05/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 22 30/05/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 23 14/06/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 25 25/09/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 24 16/11/01 *Book 1 - Chapter 26 02/02/02 *Book 1 - Chapter 27 02/02/02 *Book 1 - Chapter 28 02/02/02 *Book 1 - Chapter 29 02/02/02 *Book 1 - Chapters 1~6 (revision) 12/04/02 *Book 1 - Chapters 7~13 (revision) 12/04/02 *Book 1 - Chapters 14~20 (revision) 12/04/02 *Book 1 - Chapters 27~29 (revision) 12/04/02 *Book 2 - Chapter 1 12/10/02 *Book 2 - Chapter 2 12/10/02 *Book 2 - Chapter 3 12/10/02 *Book 2 - Chapter 4 12/10/02 *Book 2 - Chapter 5 24/04/03 *Book 2 - Chapter 6 24/04/03 *Book 2 - Chapter 7 24/04/03 *Book 2 - Chapter 8 24/04/03 *Book 2 - Chapter 9 24/04/03 *Book 2 - Chapter 10 24/04/03 *Book 2 - Chapter 11 24/04/03 *Book 2 - Chapter 12 24/04/03 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3398980/1/Biker-Half-The-Rewrite Revised version of ''Biker ½ at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 13-01-2017 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20080823151417/http://www.asynjor.com/fanfic/wallace.html Chapters 1~10 of Revised version of Biker ½ at the Internet Archive record of] Studio Asynjor - Retrieved 13-01-2017 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20080823151417/http://www.asynjor.com/fanfic/wallace.html Original version of Biker ½ at the Internet Archive record of] Studio Asynjor - Retrieved 13-01-2017 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3367054/1/Biker-Half-Classic-Version Book 1 of Original version of Biker ½ at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 13-01-2017 References